Al tiempo y a los cambios A la partida y el dolor
by Symbelmine
Summary: A todas esas minucias, llamadas sentimientos, que sin querer se cuelan entre las rendijas de mi pensamiento y, casi al punto de matarme, me obligan a jurar que no me amo yo, sino a los demás.
1. Canto I Primavera

Hola, mis cupcakes bonitos.

En esta ocasión he tomado un ritmo diferente y he narrado desde la perspectiva únicamente de mujeres, de mujeres que admiro o me provocan una gran inquietud. En este caso, mi pareja favorita de X-men, Irene y Raven (Destiny y Mystique). Esta basado ligeramente en los comics, cuando Irene se enteró de su muerte.

* * *

 _Nada, nada me pertenece es propiedad de Disney (que compró Marvel y FOX)._

 _Este fic participa en el **Reto #23: "Solsticios y equinoccios"** del foro _**La Torre Stark** _._

* * *

 **Canto I. Primavera.**

 _De cómo el tiempo, infinito y eterno, no siempre tiene todas las respuestas._

Dentro de las posibilidades de la existencia, encontrar el amor y mantenerlo a tu lado es un riesgo inevitable, pero casi que imposible de conquistar. Sobre todo cuando el futuro es una cosa cierta, cercana, de manera tangible se apresura sobre ti con la fuerza y la vitalidad de un huracán.

Pero entonces llega Mystique, Irene desliza una sonrisa como lo hace su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y extiende con la mirada una invitación taciturna. No tiene que preguntar, ya sabe que ella viene de pelearse otra vez con Charles y de tratar de frenar a Magneto. Viene con las ganas vivas y las esperanzas añejas.

—Ha sido horrible —dice, al tiempo que se tumba sobre la alfombra y deposita la cabeza en su regazo.

—Lo sé, lo vi —Irene trata de no hacerlo, pero a veces es imposible controlarlo, sobre todo cuando las posibilidades de Raven a veces se hacen tan ínfimas. Sabe que Rogue está dormida, arriba, con la manta enrollada en sus pies desnudos. Es su niña.

Raven alza su mano para acariciar el rostro de Irene, desde su perspectiva, esos ojos apagados no parecen ir a ningún lado.

—Tengo algo para ti, afuera.

—¿Una sorpresa? —el comentario es irónico, lo sabe, pero cómo se sorprende a una vidente.

Sí, fuera huele a polen y a sol cálido sobre el césped. Ya se van alejando los fríos vientos del norte. Caminan de la mano, como suelen hacerlo siempre que están a solas, porque Irene sabe que un día, un día ya no la tendrá más y le aterra que ese corazón herido vague solo, sin amor.

Lo siente. Es el calor de unas velas, el olor de un vino dulce y donde debiera estar su césped bien cuidado, las plantas de sus pies detectan una mullida alfombra.

—Nuestro aniversario es en un mes —le dice a Raven, colando una sonrisa en el regaño. Siente entonces unos labios sensuales contra los suyos y unas manos tersas y fuertes que la sujetan maravillosa y tiernamente.

Raven habla entonces con un susurro infinito.

—Desde que dijiste que habías visto tu fin, no dejo de pensar que tengo que hacer cada cosa que este en mi poder para que sepas, que aunque no vivas, siempre vas a estar conmigo.


	2. Canto II Verano

Después de Irene y Raven, pues mi pareja heterosexual favorita de Marvel que es una X-men y un Vengador. Mis queridos Ororo y T'challa.

Definitivamente los adoro y me dolió mucho que utilizarán otro interés amoroso para el rey de Wakanda, ya que FOX aún tenía los derechos de la mutante del clima :(

* * *

 **Canto II. Verano**

 _De cómo las pasiones aunque ardan, se regulan con el deber y los principios._

Ororo sabe que la mejor de las estaciones se vive en Wakanda.

Lo sabe porque ha pasado muchas allí, entre la hierba, con T'challa tumbado a su lado hablándole de Bastet, Tot o Kokou.

Lo adora.

Adora las tardes veraniegas del trópico africano, con los rinocerontes apacentando en las praderas amplias y las garzas volando hacia las montañas de más al sur. Es cálido, tranquilo, como caricias de amante.

Ella podría replicar ese clima en cualquier otro lugar, pero nunca sería igual; nunca estaría ella con los pies en la tierra negra con brotes de hierba fresca, nunca estaría su piel de ónix bañada por naranjas apasionados del atardecer en todo su esplendor.

Jamás sería ese el clima que más adora, sin la Pantera Negra regando besos en sus hombros, detrás de ella, mirando el gran palacio real en la lejanía, como un recordatorio difuso de sus responsabilidades.

—No te puedes quedar por siempre, mi reina.

—Lo sé —reprocha. Y le gustaría tanto poder enfadarse y llorar, poder expresar su descontento con las decisiones tomadas para poder decir que no, que no quiere ir todavía a Utopía, o a la Mansió cualquier lugar donde la soliciten, pero no, si lo hace el clima enloquecerá y ya no será más lo que tanto ama.

Se da la vuelta y mira a los ajos a su amante, su esposo, su rey y le cuesta un poco ver a T'challa, al hombre que en otro tiempo caminó juntó a ella por las selvas y los desiertos, que presenció los primeros brotes de su poder y que la llamó "Hija de los vientos" junto a los beduinos a los que ayudó durante la sequía. El hombre, el espíritu que siempre le ha arrebatado el aliento, se está escondiendo detrás del manto del guerrero; sabe que si no lo hace, ella jamás se va a ir.

—T'challa, yo… —debe decirlo ahora, o sino nunca saldrá de sus labios—. Yo no creo que deba irme esta vez.

El manto se desgarra, él la mira con ternura. El sol se oculta tras ella, los rayos oblicuos hacen más oscuros y profundos los ojos del rey.

—Mi Ororo, te amo con toda mi alma. Pero hemos hecho promesas, siempre vas a ser la reina de Wakanda, mi esposa, pero tu deber reside más allá de mi país. Le dijiste a Charles y a Scott…

—Ya sé, ya sé lo que les dije —toma aire y se relaja—, solo que esta vez hay un pero: Shuri dijo que estoy embarazada.

El cielo sigue siendo anaranjado, pero ya no hay sol, su mutación le dice que se acaba de esconder. Las nubes se están haciendo difusas, oscuras, y la sonrisa de su esposo parece que les arrebata la poca luz que queda.

Se quiere quedar, quiere estar ahí, desea con todas sus fuerzas que para el próximo verano halla un príncipe en Wakanda.


	3. Canto III Otoño

Creo que mi favorito de todos los drabbles. Odín y Frigga y el conflicto de ésta con la maternidad tan accidentada que ha llevado. Espero que me le den mucho amor a este drabble porque definitivamente yo me derretí escribiendo.

* * *

 **Canto III. Otoño**

 _De cómo los años hacen más sabio al amor y más pesados los recuerdos._

Los sirvientes revolotean a su alrededor de manera impecable. Ni uno solo choca, aunque hay mil y un cosas que organizar, colores que probar, platos que terminar de ornamentar, kilómetros y kilómetros con los cuales tapizar el enorme salón de Asgard.

—Es un día glorioso. Fantástico —resuella Odín, Padre de Todo, acercándose a ella con el porte de guerrero que los años no han sabido quitarle y le sonríe como le ha sonreído desde aquel lejano día en que los prometieron para terminar la guerra—. Mi esposa cumple años, unos maravillosos años que cada día la hacen ver más joven y saludable.

Es uno de esos cumplidos a media elocuentes y a medias tontos que Thor ha tratado de imitar por milenios. Pero Frigga no puede más que abrirle el corazón y los brazos para estrecharlo junto a ella, le ama con esa condescendencia amable con que en el pasado aprendió el arte del hechizo y la palabra.

Su esposo se separa un poco. Su único ojo la escudriña, es un ave de rapiña que determina los movimientos de su presa.

—¿Qué te preocupa, amor mío?

Dentro suyo, en el lugar donde sus poderes de Vanir residen, ve el futuro acercarse con una fuerza implacable que va a borrar de la existencia todo lo que conoce, todo lo que ama. Pero fiel a sus promesas para la paz, calla a la maga que reside dentro suyo para disfrutar del mundo presente que le acontece.

—Nada, Odín. Cosas de mujer, de madre. Thor y Loki ya me han dicho hoy que planean presentarse al torneo de fuerza para demostrarte quien puede de verdad llevar a Asgard a la victoria cuando faltes.

Odín ríe, haciendo que el mundo tiemble a su alrededor.

—Esos niños me mataría si con eso obtuvieran mi cetro y mi casco —con una sutileza encantadora la toma de una mano y pasa su brazo izquierdo por su cintura, comienzan a caminar con una fila de guardias detrás—. Tú no deberías preocuparte por estas cosas, es tu cumpleaños y el día más feliz del año para la gente. Aunque no naciste aquí mi reino te quiere más que a mí.

—¿Por qué soy mucho más paciente y empática?

—Sí, pero también porque cuando llegaste representaste paz. Gracias por todas esas alegrías, mi Frigga.

Sonríe en respuesta y le otorga un beso, uno lento y lleno de todo el amor que le guarda. Pero también piensa en su hija, en su niña de oscuros cabellos en la que pensó cuando tuvo a Loki por primera vez en sus manos. Debe sentirse sola y fría, allá tan lejos y tan condenada.

Sí, su matrimonio trajo paz, pero su primogénita fue y será siempre la sombra de la guerra.


	4. Canto IV Invierno

El final mis cupcakes. Aquí se acaba todo, con mis inseparables Steve y Natasha :3 Estos dos se merecen mucho amor, comprensión y visitas pagas al psiquiátrico por todos los traumas y problemas que me les trajo la guerra.

* * *

 **Canto IV. Invierno**

 _De cómo los recuerdos más oscuros pueden siempre tener algo de luz._

Sigue siendo igual. Frío, yermo, recóndito y mortal, el invierno ruso no es para nadie. Así lo piensa Natasha, así lo ha sentido siempre. Pero, ¿entonces qué hace allí? Ni ella lo puede decir.

Cada diciembre, cuando sabe que las temperaturas son tan bajas que los ríos se congelan incluso con sus peces, va a la plaza roja y admira el kremlin. Rojo, rojo y eterno. Le agradaría patrullarlo, o ir a bailar a sus salones de nuevo. Pero esa Nat murió, Natalia ya no existe, solo Natasha, y al igual que la revolución, no quedan esquirlas de ella en ningún lugar.

— _Chyornaya Vdova_ —La mención de su apodo en ruso la hace girar con rapidez, una de las pistolas ocultas en su chaqueta sale a relucir y se prepara para quien sea que la ha encontrado.

Es Steve. La mira con diversión y ternura; una diversión ingenua y una ternura caliente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Supe que pediste permiso por navidad y me pregunté a donde venías siempre en estas fechas —sonríe otra vez, como una disculpa a lo que va a decir—, metí mis manos en tu computadora y vi la reserva.

—Oh, el centenario sabe buscar en el historial —quiere enojarse, pero Steve acaba de cortar su círculo vicioso anual, con la nostalgia, el odio y las culpas que se le atragantan mientras piensa que el mundo se va al carajo, y que ella ayudó a que esto fuera así.

Steve la invita a sentarse, y en el mayor de los silencios ven a la Rusia de los zares y los soviets como entre rendijas. Natasha sonríe un poco, porque en el fuero interno le gustaría ver el mundo donde la guerra fría enterró al Tío Sam y no a sus raíces del color intensó de su cabello. Tal vez el menos indicado para compartir eso sea el Capitán América, tal vez no sea tan bueno que esté allí.

—¿Extrañas mucho tu pasado?

—Lo extraño y lo odio. Pero, hay cosas de aquí que nunca voy a olvidar.

—Hay cosas de nuestro pasado que nunca vamos a olvidar —Tal vez es eso, tal vez Steve también piensa en Brooklyn, en el frío, en la nieve, en Bucky.

Apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Steve. La altura es perfecta para no forzar el cuello. La alivia saber que hay un lugar, aunque improvisado, en el que encaja con soltura.

Luego ríe.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Imagina que diría Stalin si me viera agazapada con el mayor símbolo de América.


End file.
